1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid filled elastomeric dampening device for effectively preventing or reducing the transfer of shock and vibration therethrough and more particularly to a fluid filled elastomeric damping device of the type including inner and outer sleeves connected together by an elastomeric member bounding a fluid chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fluid filled damping device of the above described kind is well known in the art and is used for mounting an engine, transmission, etc. on an automotive vehicle body as disclosed in U.K. patent application No. 8715705 (Ser. No. 2,192,968). The damping device has an orifice or restrictive fluid passageway interconnecting two fluid filled chambers for shock dampening upon deformation of an elastomeric member.
With a view to reducing the number of constitutent parts of the damping device, it is proposed to form the restrictive fluid passageway between an outer sleeve and a bracket by a groove in the bracket as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,389. The outer sleeve is formed with openings through which a fluid filled working chamber and compensation chamber are communicated with each other.
Based on the arrangement in which the restrictive fluid passageway is formed outside of the outer sleeve, various improvements can be attained with a view to improving the durability of the damping device and reducing the manufacturing and assembling expense.